


A Balrog's Easier

by amy1om



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1om/pseuds/amy1om
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond is nearly late for his wedding...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Balrog's Easier

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first attempt by me to write a humorous scene, and it maybe considered slightly AU as all the research I've done suggests that Glofindel did not return to Middle-earth until around III 1975...

Elrond awoke with a start.  
"Might I suggest, son of Eärendil, that unless you want to be late for your own wedding, and give your scrutinizing soon to be father-in-law as well as your conniving-"

"Careful, Glor!"

"Ai, charming mother-in-law,a reason to doubt the choice their daughter has made for a mate, and if you don't want the beautiful Lady Celebrían believing you've gotten... By the Valar, what is that expression the Secondborn use?"

Elrond groaned, pulling a pillow over his head, mumbling,"I believe the expression you're looking for is 'cold feet'."

"Ai, yes, hannon le!" said Glorfindel yanking his friend from the bed, "As I was saying, if you don't want your betrothed finally awaking from whatever dream was induced by Lórien, then I suggest you arise from your bed, my Lord Sluggabed, and get dressed."

Elrond landed with a THUD on the floor, and he gave the golden haired Elf a glare for his efforts. "What is the rush, Glor? The ceremony is not until after breakfast!"

At that moment, Glorfindel pushed back the curtains to reveal the morning Sun, who was not shy about sending a glare of her own into Elrond's face. The golden-haired lord grinned at his friend's obvious discomfort, who attempted to hide his eyes again, "A, no you don't, mellon-nîn," he said snatching the pillow out of Elrond's hand, bending to pull him to his feet, "I will not have Lord Celeborn send his guards up here wondering where in Mordor you've gotten to!" Pushing Elrond's formal robes into his hands, Glorfindel gave his friend a shove towards the lavatory, smiling brightly as he was rewarded with a withering look.

"You are a Balrog's breath away from seeing Mandos again," Elrond muttered.

"For Valar's sake, Elrond, just go bathe and get dressed!" Glorfindel replied, shutting the door, "Or so help me, mellon-nîn, you may visit Mandos before you're finished saying 'I do'!"

"I heard that!"

Glorfindel rolled his eyes, muttered a curse, "Fighting a Balrog was easier than getting the Lord of Imladris on time to his wedding!"


End file.
